


Thirsty

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 双性鸣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 宇智波鼬有皮肤饥渴症，而鸣人也有他自己的秘密。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 32





	Thirsty

一般来讲，当左边那间卧室传来能将屋顶掀翻的震响时，三秒钟后，门口就会出现漩涡鸣人的身影：跌跌撞撞、冒冒失失，外套拉链刚好合在锁骨往下三厘米，渔网衣卷起的领口泛着褶皱。他会带着因为匆忙填塞而显得鼓囊囊的忍具包，脸颊也飘着薄红，没有仔细打理的头发在头顶支棱着，看上去像是某种雏鸟的巢穴。鸣人看上去很像是要扑进正在玄关口等待他的宇智波鼬的怀里，但是在半道上硬生生地刹住，而这种时候，宇智波鼬也会巧妙地侧身一两厘米，让他们之间的错身显得没那么生硬，而是谦逊而水到渠成的避让。

“时间刚好，鸣人。”宇智波鼬温和地说道。他挽高长发，将另一只狐狸的面具扣在年轻恋人的脸上，“我们走吧。”

清晨的木叶，人声未起，四周弥漫着寡淡的白雾。鸣人跟在宇智波鼬的身后，从面具后小心翼翼地观察年长者，似乎是想隔着阻碍看清楚对方神色一般。感知到他的视线，宇智波鼬微微侧过头，“怎么了？”

“有一点点冷。”鸣人小声说，回忆着之前小樱教给他的办法，在宇智波鼬停下来的时候，想将手塞到对方掌心里。

再一次的，这个亲昵的动作被躲了开，鸣人愣在原地，还没有反应过来，忽然感到肩膀被轻而迅速地拍了一下。一股温暖感流遍全身，是宇智波鼬将自己的查克拉输送了进来，顺着血管流淌，他做完这些就回过头，全然没有注意到鸣人一下子变得失落的神情，“我们要快一点了，鸣人。我怀疑只有我们没有到达集合点了。”

他听到身后传来情人闷闷的低哼，但只当那是面具的遮挡，才让声音显得这样低而轻。

此次任务是由五代火影下达，追查一批逃出水之国、并且在火之国附近活动的劫匪集团。据悉这群人手上有不少人命，纲手下了必杀令，要求将他们一网打尽。这对于此次出击的暗部成员来说并非难事，他们都是精英中的精英，有两名都来自以瞳术著称的宇智波，还有一位则是实现了对尾兽完美控制的九尾人柱力，因而纵然一路奔波，气氛却并不凝滞，在偶尔的休息时间，彼此相熟的还会凑在一起，低声交谈。

宇智波佐助就是在那时候凑到鸣人身边去的，鸣人懒洋洋地掀起眼皮，认出他的身形后，往旁边挪了挪，让出一点位置，使佐助得以坐在自己身旁。“有什么事吗？”他悄悄地压低声音，不住往宇智波鼬那边瞟，不想让身为队长的他听到自己没有用代号称呼佐助，“佐助？”

“你们两个闹矛盾了？”佐助开门见山地说道，拍了拍裤腿上并不存在的灰尘，“你为什么不到哥哥边上去？”

鸣人花了几秒钟，才想起来这是佐助第一次和他们一起出任务，并不清楚他和宇智波鼬之间为什么会显得疏离。他从小到大都不擅长伪装，但此时又能感觉到友人的视线灼灼凝视他，话到了唇边，却难以启齿，“……没有矛盾。”鸣人最后说。

佐助皱了下眉头。鸣人和宇智波鼬公开出柜那天，在家里也算掀起了阵波澜。除了止水和佐助自己一如既往支持鼬的所有决定外，大多数人其实都是秉持着一种观望的态度，甚至即使在这种状态下，依旧盘算着要把自己女儿推销给宇智波鼬的。然而佐助看得出来宇智波鼬对鸣人究竟有多上心，就差没捧在手心里了，因而先入为主地认为是鸣人率先挑起冷战。他组织了一下语言，过了会儿，才重新开口，“那你们现在为什么不在一起待着?”佐助抬头往宇智波鼬那儿看了看，对方正在看一张地图，“他现在有空。”

“有空也不会给我的。”鸣人将双臂交叉起来叠在脑后，用满不在乎的语气说，“大家都有自己的事情要做嘛。”

“那你现在打算做什么？”

“睡觉。”鸣人理所当然地说。佐助还没转过来弯，就看到他把身体一翻，用立起的衣领挡住照在他脸上的阳光。

如果不是他们确实在同居，恐怕没有人会相信宇智波鼬和漩涡鸣人正处于一段感情之中。抛开身份地位等等不谈，只论平日里两人相处，全然没有寻常情侣会存在的亲昵，反而比普通朋友还要生疏。因为年幼时的一些经历，鸣人非常厌恶孤寂，从心底论，其实也是渴望着和情人更进一步的接触——拥抱、亲吻、性爱。但这都是宇智波鼬吝于给予的。

从他们正式开始谈恋爱前，尚有些许亲近行为。但自从一天晚上，鸣人因为还没有完全摆脱的羞赧，拒绝了宇智波鼬的求欢后，那些情侣的小动作就全部销声匿迹了。在那之后的五年里，他们都用这种近乎柏拉图的方式艰难延续着感情，仿佛要用被烧过的种子培育出繁花。

无稽之谈。

“……该不会是我哥惹你生气了吧？”

尽管觉得可能性实在太小，佐助思忖片刻，还是把这句话问了出来。鸣人用手堵住耳朵，摆明了不打算听，佐助心里越发疑惑，俯下身去扯他的手腕，不出意外地发展成了一场打闹。不远处的宇智波鼬从树荫下抬起头，恰好看到佐助几乎压在了鸣人身上，后者也没有抗拒佐助的触碰。他觉得心里某个地方用力地收缩起来，被常人称之为“嫉妒”的情绪像是毒藤一样，在心脏处扭曲地缠绕。他别过视线。

偷听实属下作。然而宇智波鼬忍不住屏气凝神，甚至隐隐希望周围风声静止，好让他能更清楚地听到佐助和鸣人之间压得极低的交谈声。他们在说一些与任务无关的话，大概是佐助在邀请鸣人过几天去他家……他们有什么事情不能在他眼睛底下解决，而非要私下交流？

而且鸣人为什么不抗拒佐助的触碰？他们俩明明都快叠在一起了。

一个暗部从树梢上跳下，“队长，西南方向五百米有异动。”

这声音让在场的所有人都昂起头。鸣人从地上鱼跃起来，将佐助的肩膀推到一旁，“发现了什么吗！”

“稍安勿躁，狐狸。”纵然心里还存有几分对鸣人毫无跟佐助拉开距离的恼怒，在目光落到他身上时，宇智波鼬还是放软了声线，其他几人都露出见怪不怪的神情，“A阵型前进，到达后勘测四周，用对讲机联络，按照地图标注象限。”

“是！”

此处已经临近国界线，树林渐渐变得稀疏，在不远处，隐约能透过层层叠叠的枝杈，看到森林尽头淹没在日光里的原野。这里就是方才所说的地点，然而周围空无一人，只有风将树叶刮出细密的声浪。宇智波鼬下令散开，暗部们分成两组，各自跑向标记点，在一番清扫后，呈对角线共同监视着当中的空地。

宇智波鼬不出意外地跟鸣人分到了一起。他们藏在一棵偏矮的阔叶木里，周围弥散着淡淡的草木清香，正午日头很盛，灿烂阳光从头顶洒下，灼热感让鸣人有点微微的眩晕。他偷偷瞥了宇智波鼬一眼，年长者的神色掩藏在面具下，但不难猜出他现在八成还是保持着冷肃——一贯如此。鸣人想。

对讲机里沙沙的低语打破了岑寂。

“'鹰'到达指定方位。无异常。”

“'江河'到达指定方位，无异常。”

“'狐狸'到达指定方位，无异常。”鸣人瞟了宇智波鼬一眼，“队长也是。”

佐助发出了一声很像咳嗽的声音。“显而易见。他在你边上?”

“佐助你违规了!不能暴露方位的说!”

“白痴你也违规了!”

“够了。不要说多余的话，'鹰'。”宇智波鼬打断他，“有人来了。”

衰草连天的道路尽头，倏然传来车轮刺耳的剐蹭声，轮轴低哑地呻吟，令所有人在一瞬间就绷紧了身体。鸣人是离那队人最近的，在脑海里过了一遍情报后，他立刻确定了这就是他们此次的目标。这群劫匪簇拥着一辆类似铁囚车的东西，小心翼翼地走在蜿蜒小径上，当他们来到正下方时，鸣人才看清了囚车里搭载的人——一个披头散发的白衣女人，蜷缩在囚车一角。他心里猛地一紧，扭头看向宇智波鼬，然而对方依旧不动声色，任由这群劫匪缓慢经行。鸣人按捺住直接冲下去开打的冲动，十指焦虑不安地摆弄一枚飞镖，“队长？”

“冷静。”宇智波鼬轻声道。“情报有漏。那辆囚车里的女人身上有异样的查克拉波动，尽量不要跟他们发起正面冲突。”

鸣人压低声音，“那我们怎么办？”

“全部采取暗杀。”宇智波鼬打开对讲机，“全员，C方案。”

一道暗芒无声无息地划破视野，是佐助掷出的暗器，淬毒的锋刃转瞬间没入走在最后的人的背心，代号江河的暗部借着跟那人并行的劫匪低头的功夫，从树梢上跃下，一手捂住他的嘴巴，藏在袖子下的利器在手腕拧动间弹出，精确地刺进目标的喉咙。自鸣人的角度，能够清楚地看到血水一下子涌流，江河和佐助对视了一眼，抓着已经亡命的二人重新跳回树枝上，以重重的林叶遮蔽起尸体。那辆囚车不安分地抖动起来，剩下还有将近十个人，纷纷露出有点紧张的神色，环顾四周，“她怎么生气了？”

其中一人打了个激灵，“老八呢？”

“不太清楚。”领头的人推了一把旁边的倒霉家伙，“过去看看她。”

鸣人蹙眉，目光追随着被点名的劫匪摇摇晃晃的步伐，在这群人眼里，两个大活人的突然消失，却比不上一个被囚禁的女人出现异动。

“鹰。”宇智波鼬轻叱，所有人的视线都集中在囚车上，有几个身处外围的，被佐助发出的暗器刺穿了脖子。再一次重复了先前的戏码，但这回总算是被劫匪们注意到了。那辆囚车也就在这时更加剧烈地摇晃起来，女人颤巍巍地站起来，狂躁不安地在囚车里逡巡，她的守卫们拔出腰间的武器，开始壮胆似的大吼。其中一个大概是辨认出了佐助的方位，从囚车后面扛起了一柄利斧，几十斤重的武器在他手里挥舞着，深深凿进佐助躲藏的那棵树的树干上。林叶震颤起来，纷纷落地，现出一角衣料。

“他们在这儿！”持斧男人大吼，肌肉波浪一样滚动，青筋暴突，“滚出来！”

佐助将查克拉聚集到脚底。这棵树本来也不粗壮，被轻易地就砍倒，他仿佛一柄利剑，倏然割破人群，草薙剑不费吹灰之力划开了一个人的胸膛，鲜血霎时飙射。宇智波鼬毫不犹豫地调整了计划，“江河掩护佐助。狐狸，你跟我清理外围的四个人。”

湛蓝色光芒立刻在鸣人掌心凝聚起来，两个影分身同时出现在鸣人身旁，跟着他一道跳下，呼啸的风声暴露了他们的方位。宇智波鼬在心里叹了口气，身形忽而溃散成黑鸦，下一刻又出现在鸣人边上，顺手一个火遁，封住其他劫匪的支援。“风遁·螺旋手里剑！”

忍术带来的刺眼光芒，将在场几乎所有人的目光都吸引了过去，鸣人这一击瞄准的是劫匪的头领，余波则波及到了方才那个站在囚车边上的男人。惨叫声此起彼伏地响起来，却将囚车锁扣滑开的轻微啪嗒声给遮掩了过去，没有人注意到那个女人昂起头，空茫的黑色眼睛里，陡然迸开比什么都灿烂的神采。

这根本就是一场压倒性的战斗。在精英的暗部面前，那些所谓手上人命无数的劫匪像是纸糊娃娃，除了鸣人和护着他的宇智波鼬以外，其他两个甚至连忍术都没用，就轻而易举地将所有敌人斩于马下。鸣人甩了甩手，想将溅到手背上的血液弄干净，宇智波鼬看出他的想法，拿出一块手帕递给他。鸣人昂起脑袋，微笑着道谢。

他的神情一下子僵在了脸上。

一道凛冽的、刺目的白光，伴随着女人的狂笑，正从宇智波鼬身后扑来。那光简直如闪电，无从回避，无可闪躲——也就在这千钧一发之际，鸣人猛的推开宇智波鼬，自己暴露在了那道光下。它从上到下，在鸣人右边身体留下了一整道深可见骨的淋漓伤痕，强大的惯性带动着他后仰，紧接着被宇智波鼬一把接住。佐助的身形从女人背后闪过，查克拉向腿部凝聚，一脚将正要退后离开的女人打回原地，也就在这时候，佐助昂起头，忽然感觉到烈烈狂风自面门扑来。

他仿佛看到了地狱。因为仍开着写轮眼，佐助能清晰地看到那团危险的火焰是如何在半空中形成：从宇智波鼬的眼睛里，万花筒飞镖越来越迅疾地旋转，查克拉向双眼汇聚，从他凝视的那一部分，凭空生出许多黑色的线条，蛇般扭曲缠绕在一起，形成了火焰的雏形，周围的空气也急剧压缩，将致命的高温锁在细小的一点，而无数的点攒聚为面，挣脱主人瞳力的束缚，向仍关着女人的囚车袭去——天照沉黯地黏附上去，跗骨而生，所及处钢铁融化，当终于触碰到女人苍白肌肤时，陡然迸溅开数不胜数的火星，那一瞬间宛如太阳坠地，天火迸发，女人不似人类的声音划破整片森林的静默。所有人都眼睁睁看着她在火中挣动，黑发化为灰烬，而皮肤寸寸皲裂，她以欣长的指甲狠狠抓挠着囚车，随即又因为被过烫的铁块烧伤而嘶吼。几束与刚才肖似的白光从她指尖窜出来，但这一次几人都有了经验，宇智波鼬把已经昏过去的鸣人抱在怀里，轻巧地避过去。他的面具也掉了一半，露出一只猩红色的眼睛，里头织开血丝。

战场满目狼藉。横七竖八的尸体瘫倒在草地上，血溅得到处都是，可在佐助和宇智波鼬的眼里，再惨烈也不及鸣人身上那一道伤口，九尾强横的治愈力在主人失去意识的状态下挥发缓慢，血流甚至都没有止住。宇智波鼬头一次发觉自己从小到大都引以为傲的镇定居然这样单薄，他可以看着天照活生生烧死敌人，而不动声色，现在却连直视鸣人都做不到，佐助从忍具包里拿出简易的伤药交过去，让宇智波鼬以苦无轻巧地撕开鸣人的衣服，将血淋淋的伤口暴露在天光下。

他侧过视线。

那道伤口从腰侧开始，贯至膝盖，宇智波鼬不得不撕开鸣人半边衣服，并且努力让自己的手不要过长时间停留在他柔腻的肌肤上。伤药是粉末，宇智波鼬扯下干净的衣服，从劫匪马匹身上找到了水囊，简单清洗过血渍后就将药洒了上去；紧接着是鸣人的腿部，这时他听到鸣人微弱的呻吟，尽量放轻动作，但是在让鸣人将腿曲起，露出底下其他细小伤口时，宇智波鼬的动作还是猛地一顿，没留神之下，用力重了些。鸣人难受地低喊起来，佐助朝他俩探过脑袋，“哥？”

“……没什么。”宇智波鼬轻轻吸了一口气，“转过去，佐助。”

他好像明白为什么鸣人最开始时不愿意被他触碰了。

鸣人是在医院里苏醒的。时机很不巧，刚好临近半夜，白纱帘被风吹起半丈，流进来茭白星月光，窗户半掩，梧桐叶簌簌声如野火纷燃。他觉得有点口干舌燥，并且浑身发热，朦胧的视线在室内转了一圈，定格在了床头柜上摆着的一杯水上。

他探出手去。

也就在这个时候，鸣人蓦然感觉到腰部被不算轻地一勾，身后另外一个人低下脑袋，细碎的黑发落在后颈上，伴随着几个轻吻，他愣在了原地。“鼬？”

“别动。”宇智波鼬轻声说，这是他们第一次同床共枕，但他熟练地把鸣人转过身，仿佛做过成百上千次了一样，挑开病号服，就着叆叇月光轻柔触碰绷带下的伤口。“还痛吗？”

鸣人诚实地摇了摇头。他抬高眼睛，湛蓝薄雾一时荡漾，“我伤势愈合很快的说。”还不安分地动了动胳臂，试图去拆下绷带，“绑着很热诶。”察觉宇智波鼬露出不赞同的神色后，鸣人解释道。

他对于年长的情人总同时怀有着爱意与敬意。从年幼时，宇智波鼬第一次抚摸他的头发，牵住他的手，而并不在意上面还沾有灰尘和泥土时，他就爱他，而敬意则来自任何一个曾与宇智波鼬相处过的人都会怀揣的感情，以及虽为恋人，实则生疏的五年里培养出的距离感。但是这时宇智波鼬温和地伸出手来，将盖在两人身上的被子滑下去，搭在腰腹，“现在好点没？”

说这些话的时候，他始终保持着抱着鸣人的姿势，病号服被扯上去，袒露出腰后的肌肤，被宇智波鼬轻轻盖住。他的十指温凉，指腹处则有薄茧，鸣人被弄得有点发痒，小声地笑起来，宇智波鼬反而得寸进尺地往衣服更深处抚摸。起先鸣人还仅仅以为这是情人难得一见的亲昵，但是当宇智波鼬指甲划过他乳尖时，鸣人打了个哆嗦，不清楚忽然蒙上心头的究竟是期待还是慌乱。“鼬哥哥……你不会要……”

“我现在想要你。你害怕吗，鸣人?”宇智波鼬低眉吻他。鸣人把头偏向一旁，埋在柔软的枕头里，声音显得闷闷的，“我、我可以只用手吗?”他偷偷瞥了宇智波鼬一眼，在冷涩月光里，他情人的五官深邃挺括，细微处又见柔和，然而眉峰山聚，鸣人心里微微紧了紧，“那用……”在宇智波鼬的注视下，他赧然地碰了碰自己的嘴唇，烧灼感升腾，几乎让他有点想哭，“用这里……?”

“你可以告诉我为什么吗？”宇智波鼬温和地掰正鸣人的脸，让自己得以直视他蔚色的眼睛，“你为什么不想接受我？”

“我没有不想接受的意思！”鸣人差点从床上跳起来，随即，又蔫蔫地躺回去，“是因为我的身体很奇怪。”

“我们在一起这么久，我从来没有觉得你奇怪过。”宇智波鼬低声道。

“这不一样。”鸣人慌了起来，“跟性格啊什么的都没有关系，我真的就是身体非常奇怪……”红潮沿着他脖颈向上蔓延，“我觉得自己不是个男生。”

“仅仅是因为你有两套性器官？那是神赐给你的礼物。”

年轻人猛地一震，他感觉脑子突然发涨，宇智波鼬直白的宣言让他打了半天的腹稿灰飞烟灭，平日的伶牙俐齿全都派不上用场，发愣地注视着情人。他们在一片寂寥里对视，从彼此的眼睛里都读出了一丝隐忍。“鸣人，如果我告诉你，我也很奇怪呢？”

他将视线低下去，“你能想象吗？跟你在一起的时候，我觉得我像是个怪物。”

“什么？”

“这就是我一开始不愿意跟你靠太近的原因……我渴求你的肌肤。控制不住想去触碰你的欲望。”宇智波鼬轻声说。在夤夜微茫的光线里，鸣人抬起头看他，金色密叶一般的睫羽下，荡漾开被太阳照射的天空似的色彩，如一首款款情歌，“你之前拒绝过我。我担心让你恐惧，因为我无时无刻不想碰你，甚至想把你锁起来，只能让我接触。”他轻缓地碰了碰自己的心口，“这火焰让我痛苦。”

“我想亲吻你。”

他落下吻。

宇智波鼬的唇面很干燥。这是鸣人的第一个想法。在短暂的发呆以后，他屏住呼吸，努力迎合着宇智波鼬的动作，微微张开嘴，让对方得以长驱直入，某些感情仿佛被开了个口子，如春水流泻。意识到鸣人的回应以后，起先还算克制的动作骤然变得剧烈，宇智波鼬按住鸣人后颈，让两人接合得更加紧密。

“我想抚摸你。”

鸣人觉得腰部一凉，宇智波鼬把他的上衣一口气推到了锁骨下面，乳尖不受控制地挺立起来，一直以来都很敏感的地方被对方冷不丁捏住。稍显尖利的指甲刮擦着那一点，柔软的肉粒很快涨成了深红色，顶端细小的奶孔也被顾及到了，宇智波鼬在这一刻松开他的唇，低下头咬住另一边乳尖，并且将手覆盖在鸣人乳胸上揉弄。鸣人小声地叫起来，比之此前自己晚上偷偷抚慰猛烈上一千倍的快感从胸部传导上去，令他脑子发热，身下难以启齿的部位仿佛能与之呼应，也跟着滑来甜腻的酥麻。他情不自禁地想合拢腿，磨蹭自己来缓解浓烈的欲望，但随即又被宇智波鼬制止，亲吻顺着鸣人的腰线下滑，来到三角区。

“我想让你融化。”

鸣人揪紧床单，不由自主地挺起身体，宇智波鼬毫无预兆地含住了他的阴茎，指尖则在早就春水泛滥的阴道口和前端的阴蒂上爱抚。强烈的性刺激直冲脑门，他呜呜咽咽地娇吟，不知所措地瘫倒在宇智波鼬身下，长腿被分开，在明晰透彻的星月光芒里，肌肤流转着绸缎样的光彩。

他的舌尖沿着柱身下滑，最终来到从没有被造访过的处女地，女穴被宇智波鼬舌尖侵入的时候他猛地一抖，阴茎颤了一下，白色精水不受控制地吐出。鸣人红着眼睛想往后缩，但没有餍足的身体则热情挽留着对方，柔滑的内壁挤压着侵入者，那里面湿热得要命，清澈的淫液还在源源不断地流出来，像是一口泉眼。“我一直在担心把你吓到。”

“没、没有关系。”鸣人抓着宇智波鼬柔软的黑发，也不知道到底是想将对方分开还是鼓励他继续深入，但是在对方蓦然轻咬住他的阴蒂时，鸣人还是发出了一声惊呼，宇智波鼬眼神带笑，从下往上注视鸣人为情欲困扰的脸颊。花穴收缩着吐出更多淫液，淡淡的麝香气弥漫在空气里，“我想对你做比这还要过分的事情。”

宇智波鼬抬高身体，解开尚还完好的衣物，他没有九尾那样的治愈力，精瘦而肌理分明的躯体上，布满了往昔任务途中受伤留下的创痕。但并没有破坏这具身体所具有的美感，反而增添了野性，脱离发带绑缚的黑发铺满双肩，让他看起来仿佛将要捕猎的黑豹。鸣人呼吸都要凝滞，头一次，他从宇智波鼬的眼睛里看到了不加掩饰的渴求，欲望如此浓烈，以至于无法单纯用“求欢”概括，更像是一场无可避免的狩猎。

“我对你满怀幻想。鸣人，你如果能直接看到我的思维，就会知道我曾经在无数个日夜里对你做出过多少下流的揣测。”

他再次低下身，去亲吻湿润的女穴，另一个人的温度被自己容纳的感觉让鸣人攥紧拳头，大腿紧绷，嘴里发出不知所云的抽泣和呻吟。宇智波鼬将他腿分得更开，湿红的阴户上流满煽情的滑液，软嫩得仿佛一碰就要淌水，也就在同一时刻，他以指尖揉搓着小巧的阴蒂，同时施加的刺激让鸣人挣扎起来，随即又被宇智波鼬按住。他又多探了两根手指进入鸣人的阴道，屈伸指节，尝试着往里深入，阴道最敏感的部位集中在前端，宇智波鼬立即感受到了软肉的缩紧，咕啾的水声伴随着他手指抽插的动作被带出来，回荡在整个空荡的病房。

鸣人用力地后仰。层层累加的快感驱使他又想逃离，又想获得更多，眼泪顺着脸侧柔软的曲线下坠，“I……鼬哥哥，我、我这里好酸好难受。”他茫然地抚摸着自己的小腹，懵懂地抬高臀部，下意识迎合宇智波鼬的侵犯，双手都扶在情人的肩膀上，两腿大张，催促着他加快动作。即将临近高潮的感觉像是坐在过山车上，离至高点只有一步之遥，登顶的前几秒却像是要花费永恒的时间，“我还想要，快、快一点、给我——”

阴道剧烈地痉挛起来，清澈的液体潮涌，在肌肉的收缩下，喷溅到了宇智波鼬的脸颊上，鸣人发出一声高亢的呻吟，宛如拔出的纤细花枝。他用力地喘息起来，像是一下子被抽干了所有力气，无力地栽回床铺上，等到视线落到宇智波鼬脸上挂着的清液时，又慌张起来。但宇智波鼬没给他多说什么的机会，他直起身体，俯下身跟鸣人接吻，后者呜呜喊起来，从宇智波鼬的舌尖尝到了自己体液的味道。

他毫无预兆地将早就硬得发痛的阳物插了进去。刚刚高潮过的穴道在方才的玩弄下变得有点红肿，扩张并不充分，但是两人都没有耐心再做下去，宇智波鼬抬高鸣人的腿，架在自己肩膀上，一寸寸缓慢地深入他的身体。鸣人全身发软，被推高的病号服压根儿给不了他安全感，只能被动地任由他人侵入，宇智波鼬的手还在他大腿和挺翘的臀瓣上揉捏，沿途留下青紫深红的印迹，他抓着枕套，快感海啸一样冲洗全身，从他唇中逼出娇媚的泣声。

“我觉得更奇怪了……”鸣人小声说，握着宇智波鼬的手来到自己胸前，“这里好涨……你帮我揉一下……”

绯红的乳珠在宇智波鼬的指尖涨大，焕发出深黯的玫瑰红，“鸣人，你能生孩子吗？”

他愉悦地看到年轻恋人的脸霎时飞红，容纳他的地方狠狠一缩，刺激得宇智波鼬没忍住一声闷哼，随后又带有惩罚性质地用力打了一下鸣人的臀部，弹性极好的部位颤抖起来，激出层叠肉浪，视觉冲击令他眸色深了深。一面仍保持着在阴道里抽插，一面伸出手，指尖滑进臀缝里，在鸣人后穴轻轻揉弄。“你如果怀孕的话，乳房会慢慢涨起来，到后期也会变得越来越敏感，甚至会控制不住溢奶。”

“够、够了！宇智波鼬！”鸣人捂住眼睛。在胸前作乱的那只手施力越大，乳尖不知廉耻地挺立，随后，他忽然发觉自己被抱进宇智波鼬的怀里。两腿分开骑在他的阴茎上。自下而上被贯穿，使得对方的阳物深入到不可思议的地方，湿漉漉的花穴完全绽放。宇智波鼬指尖用力，就着他被干出的淫水，刺进了后穴。

鸣人尖叫着抱紧宇智波鼬的肩膀，痛感与快感一并袭来，并未留意到宇智波鼬的眼睛里逐渐染上一层微红，满身心的注意力都集中到交合的部位，“你有没有想过在孕期跟我上床？你的阴道会比之前都更要敏感，仅仅是在扩张的时候就会弄湿整张床单，还会乞求我让我不要太用力。”宇智波鼬轻声说，“你的子宫会变得松软，在我操你的时候，你会不会下意识护住你的小腹？”

“我才不要怀孕——”

“你不愿意给我生孩子吗，鸣人？”宇智波鼬亲吻他的眉心，暧昧地磨蹭鸣人会阴，粘连的淫液挂满手掌，又被送进被指奸着的后穴，肠道绞拧起来，传来比女穴更紧窒的吸力，“那我用你后面了。”

他其实压根儿没把自己拔出去。而是随手掐了个印结出一个影分身，鸣人在宇智波鼬的掌下头晕目眩地接受了另一个人的插入，两人默契地动作了起来，前列腺被不间断压迫，令他痛苦地埋下头，指甲深深掐进宇智波鼬的后背，留下一道道深红色抓痕。两边的刺激让鸣人没过多久就达到了高潮，穴道再一次痉挛，深入他的阴茎享受着被挤压的快感，停止了操弄，反而让鸣人眼角里又堆聚起泪花，“我还想要，鼬哥哥……”

“哪边想要？”宇智波鼬以指腹摩擦鸣人丰润的唇瓣，时不时插进他的嘴里，玩弄软舌，“子宫，还是后面？”

鸣人拒绝回答这个问题，仅仅是以舌尖缠绕着宇智波鼬的手指，主动在那根阴茎上浅浅操弄自己，试图以这样的方式讨好对方。但是影分身从后面推了他一把，逼他扑进前方宇智波鼬的怀里，后者从善如流地将阴茎抽了出来，只让影分身抬高鸣人的臀部，发狠地干起他的后穴。宇智波鼬将鸣人的脑袋压到自己身下，继续抚弄鸣人的唇瓣，带着浓烈的性暗示，“回答我。要么就用行动。”

“两、两边都想……”

“我听说母狐狸都有发情期。”宇智波鼬轻轻吸了一口气，“鸣人，你不觉得你跟母狐狸很像吗？在发情这方面。”

他借着鸣人张开嘴想反驳的当口，将阳物刺进鸣人嫣红的唇瓣里，紧窒潮热的口腔和情人水光潋滟的眼睛都让宇智波鼬兴奋。他感到那根舌头起先还是抗拒，逐渐就变得顺从，柔顺地舔过高昂的柱身，吮吸头部的冠状沟和马眼。影分身忽然拔出自己，重新填满了被冷落的女穴，他一下子进得极深，硕大的龟头直接顶进了子宫。前所未有的快感，从小腹处火焰般灼烧全身，鸣人想要大喊，却被宇智波鼬按住脑袋，被迫继续吞吐嘴里的物什。他爽得浑身发抖，影分身还往后穴里没入了三根手指，继续按摩前列腺，全身上下都被人占有和压迫，让鸣人短暂地失去了神思。宇智波鼬仍旧在他耳边低喃着情色的词语，他却已经提不起兴趣去反驳，甚至还胡乱点着头，抬高臀部迎合身后的操弄，有规律地摇晃纤瘦的腰身，只想着讨好对方，能够更多给予自己性快感。

高潮最终降临时，宇智波鼬和影分身同时射在了鸣人体内，鸣人也跟着射了出来。他皱着眉咽下嘴里的精液，甚至迷迷糊糊地伸出舌头，舔走唇边溅出的精水，影分身消失在了身后，又一倍的快感席卷宇智波鼬的身体。他猛地把鸣人从正面推倒在床上，抬高他的腿，深深操进被玩得湿软的阴道里，阴茎直接抵进了子宫，柱身颤了颤，精液再度填满了狭窄的宫腔。鸣人拍打着宇智波鼬的肩膀，拼命想推拒，却因有气无力的动作更像是撒娇。他的情人低眉吻他，唇角带笑，“给我怀孕吧，我的小狐狸。”

鸣人从没想过宇智波鼬根本不是那种清心寡欲的人。

自那一晚两人坦承相见后，他几乎每天都会在床上哭喊着高潮，宇智波鼬仿佛真的想让他怀孕一样，回回都会射在他子宫深处。兼之宇智波鼬自称所患有的那种疾病——皮肤饥渴症，假如白天没有任务，他大部分时候也会被宇智波鼬抱在怀里。起初鸣人还并不习惯，但随着时间推移，也就逐渐对此习以为常。唯一自始至终都没办法对他们俩的亲昵熟视无睹的人是佐助，他已经受够了每次来找鸣人出去玩都会附带上他哥哥，而这两个人还会抓紧一切空隙亲吻彼此。

——直到三个月后，佐助发现，他的哥哥正在为一场求婚费劲心神。


End file.
